Entre quidditch y ranas de chocolate
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: Historia de una cazadora y su capitán. De como un tren abarrotado y un pesado baúl pueden ser el inicio de todo. KB.OW
1. Empezar

**No sé muy bien de dónde ha salido esto. Supongo que después de leer unos Katie/Oliver de _Dryadeh._ Por eso le dedico este capítulo, porque me ha abierto la mente a nuevos pairings.**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Sólo el tiempo, el aburrimiento y la imaginación._

**Empezar**

Iba a perder el tren. Genial, su primer año en Hogwarts y ni siquiera era capaz de ser puntual. Todo era culpa de sus padres. Por un lado su madre, que había aprovechado hasta el último instante para sacarle tres carretes de fotos. Y su padre intentando infundirle ánimos que sólo lograban ponerla más nerviosa. Si no le importaba en que casa terminara, ya podría no decirle nada. Se dejó abrazar fugazmente por sus progenitores y le dio un gran beso a su pequeña hermanita, de apenas cuatro años.

-¡Escríbenos pronto Katie! –fue lo último que escuchó de su madre una vez subida a duras penas al tren. Dedicándoles una última sonrisa se giró dispuesta encontrar un asiento.

Empujando su pesado baúl fue pasando compartimientos llenos de gente, cada vez más convencida que se pasaría las horas de viaje de pie. Sin apenas esperanza echó un vistazo a uno de los últimos compartimentos y al ver sólo un ocupante en él se alegró tanto que abrió la puerta dando un sonoro golpe. Algo avergonzada por su ímpetu se sonrojó bajo la curiosa mirada del chico. Parecía tres o cuatro años mayor a ella y sus ojos verdes la miraron de arriba a abajo de forma analítica. Intimidada intentó articular algunas palabras con sentido:

- Los demás compartimentos están llenos...y yo, bueno...si no te importa que me siente aquí...

El chico asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima y Katie entró baúl en mano, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Miró el estante donde se suponía que debía dejar su baúl con incredulidad. Lo cogió desganada e intentó levantarlo. La fuerza de gravedad hizo su trabajo cuando apenas había levantado el baúl. Suspirando lo cogió de nuevo con fuerza, demostrando que su cuerpo menudo podía levantar más peso del imaginado, aunque el estante estaba demasiado elevado para lograr nada. Fastidiada soltó una maldición por lo bajo al tiempo que le propinaba un golpe al baúl. Pero cuando se disponía a hacer un tercer intento, unos brazos fuertes cogieron su equipaje colocándolo tranquilamente en su sitio. Katie se giró dispuesta a darle las gracias cuando se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Perdona¿cómo te llamas?

El chico pareció sorprenderse ante la pregunta, pero la respondió tranquilamente.

-Oliver Wood.

Katie sonrió nerviosa, sintiéndose aun analizada por el tal Wood.

-Gracias, Oliver. No tenía ganas de pasarme el trayecto haciendo intentonas de colar el baúl allí arriba.

El chico soltó una corta risotada antes de dejarse caer en el viejo asiento. Katie hizo lo mismo en el asiento frente a Oliver, aunque con un poco más de gracia. Se miraron durante unos silenciosos segundos hasta que el chico lo rompió.

-Aun no sé tu nombre.

-Katie.-dijo ella sonriendo- Katie Bell.

Oliver la miró a los ojos antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Te gusta el quidditch, Katie?

La chica se quedó sorprendida. El quidditch siempre era un buen tema para romper el hielo, pero ese chico había sido muy directo con la pregunta.

-Sí, me gusta... Me gusta jugar.

Katie se sintió agradablemente sorprendida al ver un brillo en los ojos del chico. Una extraña conexión de ideas hizo que una imagen de hierba mojada por el rocío apareciese en su cabeza.

-Sabes, creo que tienes una buena constitución para ser cazadora. Éste es tu primer año¿no?

Katie asintió preguntándose a dónde quería llegar Oliver Wood.

-Pues espero que quedes a Gryffinfor.-Sonrió sinceramente- Éste es el último año de uno de nuestros cazadores. Podrías probar suerte el año próximo...

Katie sintió una agradable calidez que se extendió a lo largo del día en aquel vagón, hablando de quidditch, de las clases, comiendo ranas de chocolate y hablando de quidditch de nuevo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Eres muy inteligente y capacitada para los estudios. Una gran mente, sin duda en Ravenclaw destacarías.

-Pero Gryffindor es también una buena casa. Quiero ir a Gryffinor.

El Sombrero calló unos instantes en la mente de Katie.

-No eres cobarde, pero sigo pensando que Ravenclaw es tu lugar.

-Y yo sigo pensando que Gryffindor es perfecto para mí. No me levantare de este taburete hasta que no me coloques en Gryffindor.- Katie cruzó los brazos mostrando su resolución.

Katie esperó un largo minuto en que ni ella ni ningún otro abrió la boca, aunque algunos esperaban que _"Bell, Katie"_ fuera enviada a alguna casa, llevaba casi cinco minutos de reloj con el Sombrero en la cabeza.

-Eres terca, muchacha. Quizás no será tan desacertado enviarte a _¡Gryffindor!_

La casa de los leones prorrumpió en aplausos cuando el sombrero gritó el nombre de su casa. Katie dejó el Sombrero sobre el taburete con una sonrisa radiante y las mejillas sonrojadas por ser el centro de atención. Se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa leona y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Oliver le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado.

-Parece que no tendremos que enfrentarnos en el campo de quidditch.-le susurró en la oreja mientras _"Anderson, Lucy"_ se iba a directa a Ravenclaw apenas habiendo rozado el Sombrero. Katie sonrió mientras aplaudía, con la certeza interna de que tenía por delante unos años inolvidables.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este primer capítulo. Aviso de que sólo tiene uno más. Sé que es corto, pero surgió así.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi sinceramente se me ha hecho raro escribirlo, nunca me había planteado esta pareja. **

**Críticas y todas las opiniones que queráis en un review ;)**

**Un beso y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Celos

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Ya sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero finalmente aquí está el segundo (y último) capítulo de ésta historia.**

**Antes que nada, dedicarle este capítulo a Débora, siendo un _muuuy _retrasado regalo de Navidad.**

**También quiero dar las gracias a quiénes me han dejado review _(Ceciss, Eris Malfoy, Lalwens y Olivion Paradise)_ y a aquellos que aunque no han dejado review, han leído la historia.**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Sólo el tiempo, el aburrimiento y la imaginación._

**Bueno, me dejo de rollos ya. Disfrutad la lectura.**

**Celos**

Katie se alzó en su Nimbus 1980. Cogió tanto aire como pudo, llenándose los pulmones de olor a hierba fresca. Dio un par de vueltas al campo de quidditch antes de volver al suelo para coger la quaffle. Pero en cuanto se disponía a volver a tierra firme, vio con sorpresa una figura junto a la caja de las pelotas. Mientras descendía fue perfilando los rasgos del chico. El cabello castaño crecía en mechones rizados y brillantes. Los hombros, anchos, le conferían un aire varonil y maduro, a pesar de apenas tener diecisiete años. Los brazos estaban ligeramente musculados, fruto del entrenamiento personal que hacía al margen del equipo. Su voz se había vuelto grave y profunda. Pero había algo que no había cambiado a pesar de los años. Los ojos verdes, escondiendo una inmensidad como un campo de quidditch. 

Aterrizó finalmente junto a Oliver. Casi podía ver la satisfacción en sus ojos; no muchos jugadores se levantaban a las seis y media un sábado para entrenar.

-Tan aplicada como siempre, Katie.

-Le dijo la cazuela al cazo, Oliver.

El capitán se limitó a sonreír y coger la quaffle. Agarró la escoba y miró a Katie travieso.

-Intenta marcar, señorita cazo.

Se elevó con su escoba con Katie siguiéndole de cerca. Le pasó la quaffle a la cazadora y empezaron un intenso entrenamiento que duró hasta casi las diez.

Cuando ambos se encaminaban al castillo, sucios, cansados y hambrientos, Oliver pareció querer decir algo, aunque no emitía ningún sonido. Katie lo miró curiosa mientras él se esforzaba por no soltar ninguna palabrota.

-¿Te pasa algo, Oliver?

El escocés miró a la chica que lo acompañaba.

-No, estoy bien… Pero¿sabes? Por ahí van diciendo que la cazadora Katie Bell ha perdido la cabeza por alguien, pero nadie sabe por quien.

Oliver había lo había dicho todo como si hablara del tiempo y Katie tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por parecer natural. Sólo alguien que la conociera bien se daría cuenta de que estaba clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano disimuladamente.

-Oh, eso…-dijo sonando despreocupada- Bueno, tengo que reconocerlo, me gusta alguien.

Caminaron unos metros en silencio hasta que Oliver volvió a hablar.

-Dicen que juega a quidditch…

Katie empezó a ponerse peligrosamente roja e intentaba no mirar mucho los ojos a su capitán. Éste tomó su sonrojo como un sí. Se paró y miró a la bruja a los ojos.

-Katie¿te gusta Diggory?

Como si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada, Katie se detuvo. De acuerdo, era como una broma. Si la situación no fuera tan incómoda, se echaría a reír como una desquiciada. No había tenido ojos más que para Oliver Wood durante más de tres años y ahora el muy idiota le salía con esas.

Ella también debía ser idota, sólo así se explicaba como se había enamorado de un chico tan poco perspicaz. Salió de sus cavilaciones al recordar que Oliver seguía esperando respuesta. Pero que estuviera enamorada no significaba que fuera tonta sin remedio. Si descartaba a Diggory, la lista de posibles chicos se reducía peligrosamente.

-Eso es algo que no pienso contarte, Oliver Wood.

Y con menos seguridad de la que aparentaba siguió andando arrastrando a un serio Oliver Wood tras de sí.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Katie no sabía como sentirse. Desde esa surrealista charla con Oliver, éste se había vuelto más huraño, más hosco y para desgracia del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, mucho más exigente. Cada día los entrenamientos eran más duros y sus sermones se hacían interminables. Desde entonces el equipo en general había desarrollado un mecanismo de abstracción frente a las charlas de Wood; los gemelos en particular solían pasar de él y mantener su charla a parte ignorando deliberadamente a Wood, para irritación del capitán. Por otro lado había llegado a orejas de todos que Wood parecía especialmente enfadado con Cedric Diggory. El pobre chico, acostumbrado a una amable cordialidad, era el primer desconcertado por la actitud del Gryffindor. De hecho, todo Hogwarts estaba desconcertado por ese cambio. Todos menos Katie. La bruja sabía que aquello tenía que ver con su charla, pero no sabía de que modo encajar las piezas. Debía interpretar todo lo pasado en las últimas semanas como… _¿celos? _ Eso es lo que le gustaría pensar a ella. Lo más probable es que creyera que el equipo de Hufflepuff hubiera urdido un plan para que ella cayera a los pies de Diggory y así poder sacarle todas las tácticas diseñadas cuidadosamente por él. Autoconvenciéndose de eso, a pesar de lo de que su corazón le decía a gritos, avanzó por los pasillos hacía la sala común. Había pasado una tarde de laborioso trabajo en la biblioteca y creía que su cabeza iba a estallar, pero haberse sacado todos los deberes de encima antes del fin de semana merecía la pena.

Andaba tranquilamente hasta que un ruido llamó su atención. Parecían gritos lejanos, una discusión. Katie se orientó con su oído buscando la fuente de aquello. Andó un par de minutos hasta que sorprendida presenció bajo unas escaleras una escena sorprendente. Oliver Wood y Cedric Diggory a un metro escaso de distancia apuntándose directamente con la varita. Katie no tardó en reaccionar y salió de su estupor inicial para enfadarse rápidamente. Enfadarse _mucho_.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí¿Es que acaso tenéis once años para andar peleándoos por los pasillos de esta manera?

Los dos capitanes alzaron la vista y vieron una muy enfadad Katie Bell bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. Cuando estuvo a su nivel se interpuso entre ellos hasta que ambos bajaron sus varitas.

Viendo que nadie decía nada ni se movía, Katie empezó a impacientarse.

-De acuerdo, os echaré una mano. Ahora es cuando se supone que me contáis qué diablos ha pasado aquí.

-¡Eso pregúntaselo a Wood¡No soy yo quien ha buscado la pelea diciendo que dejara en paz a sus cazadoras! Quizás deberías darte por aludida, Bell, aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que se supone que os puedo haber hecho.

Katie boqueó un par de veces y miró extrañada a Diggory antes de volverse amenazadoramente a su capitán.

-¿Que has hecho qué, Oliver?-dijo en un tono demasiado sereno para indicar nada bueno.

-Yo… Katie sólo miraba por tu bien. Seguro que se aprovecharía de ti para luego dejarte tirada y…

-¡Pero tu eres imbécil, Oliver Wood!

Oliver se quedó muy quieto. Katie temblaba literalmente y sus ojos estaban brillantes, en una mezcla de enfado y lágrimas que el chico no había visto nunca.

-¿Qué diablos te hacía pensar que yo dejaría que nadie se aprovechara de mí¿Crees que dejaría que Diggory jugara conmigo¿Tan estúpida crees que soy?

-Pero Katie, te gusta… la gente no piensa con coherencia cuando le gusta alguien y…

-¡Déjalo ya¿De verdad crees que me gusta Diggory¿Acaso no tienes ojos en la cara, que no ves que no me gusta?-dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia con aquella situación.

Pero los gritos de Katie no parecieron hacer más que crispar rápidamente a Oliver, sintiéndose estúpido por las palabras de la chica.

-¿Entonces quién demonios te gusta¿Quizás Davies¿O Montague? Porque sinceramente, yo ya no sé que otro jugador de quidditch más te puede gus…

Oliver no pudo terminar la frase. En un impulso Gryffindor, Katie le dio una bofetada. Y antes de que Wood pudiera reaccionar se abalanzó sobre él, cerrándole la boca con un beso. Sorprendido, Oliver apenas hizo nada durante unos segundos. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Katie Bell lo estaba besando. Y no estaba nada, nada mal.

Durante unos minutos de intensa lucha apenas prestaron atención al _"No, si por mi no os preocupéis. Esto no es en absoluto violento, sólo me voy porque tengo cosas que hacer."_ de Diggory. Tampoco a que Katie dejó caer su mochila al suelo. Se dieron cuenta eso sí, del modo en que Oliver apegaba a Katie contra él, aferrándole la cintura posesivamente, aunque a ninguno de los dos les pareció extraño. Como tampoco les pareció extraño pasarse un buen rato que no habrían podido medir besándose. Ni que cuando decidieron ir a la sala común sus manos se buscaran instintivamente.

Posiblemente tendrían que hablar sobre muchas cosas, pero como en un mudo acuerdo, ambos decidieron que habría tiempo para eso.

* * *

**Aquí termina el asunto. Aunque sólo hayan sido dos capítulos, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo.**

**Decidme que os ha parecido¿vale? **

**Da igual si son tomatazos o si son piropos, todo es bien recibido.**

**Un beso enorme a todo el mundo.**


End file.
